3D display technology includes glasses 3D display technology and glasses-free 3D display technology. The glasses 3D display technology requires users to wear glasses or helmets and hence has low comfort level and narrow application scope. The glasses-free 3D display technology can obtain vivid 3D images without any auxiliary device (such as glasses and helmets). Currently, the glasses-free 3D display technology has been applied in devices such as 3D game machines, 3D TVs and 3D lamphouses.
The face recognition technology is currently mainly applied in photographic equipment and video surveillance equipment and is used for achieving the functions such as auto-focusing and security alarm.